lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Regina/Theories
The Sapphic Theory * Regina and Naomi were lovers, though this was never explicitly stated. ** This is ABC. It's Disney. We will never get confirmation. ** Some things about this show are just not going to be cut and dry. ** Too much circumstantial evidence points to it. * Regina was never sick. She killed herself out of grief over Naomi's death. ** She never had a nosebleed. ** She never showed signs of temporal consciousness travel. *** No, the Cabin Fever and the consciousness travel were two different events. As much as I want to believe this theory, because it would be nice to have lesbians on the show, the evidence from Captain Gault suggests Regina was not an isolated case, and he mentions that he thinks Keamy might be suffering from the same effects. As someone else pointed out, none of the Cabin Fever sufferers appear to have jumped through time or indeed suffered from nosebleeds or brain aneurysms. Regina didn't die, she killed herself after her mental state deteriorated, which would be evidence for a partnership between Naomi and her had it been a single case. * Regina is the R.G. on Naomi's bracelet. ** Naomi specifically asked Minkowski to tell her sister she loves her. ** In some circles (military for example) 'sister' is a euphemism for lesbians, if in an environment where one does not wish to be public about their choice. *** Also compelling, but the problem with this is "Tell my sister I love her" has already been explained by Miles to be code for "I'm being held at gunpoint." It's possible that either Miles made this up, Minkowski understood that Naomi was not using code and was referring to Regina, or it simply presents an irresolvable problem for this theory, in addition to the flaws with the "Regina became depressed over Naomi's death" theory. ** We were never told her last name; it may have started with a G. * When we saw Regina with the book upside down... ** That was very soon after she heard of Naomi's death. ** She was not paying attention to the book. She wasn't actually reading it, as she was lost in thought and grief stricken. * Regina wrapped herself in chains and jumped off the boat. ** This is not in keeping with behavior of someone experiencing temporal consciousness travel. ** Her attitude was not melodramatic or exaggerated. She did not behave as if she were insane. ** She simply chose not to live any longer without Naomi in her life. *** Even if I'm wrong, this version of events is a very dark and tragic story, but also kinda sweet and romantic. **** Definitely. I kinda wish that the theories above were true, but the flaws in them are non-negligible, unfortunately. Other Theories * She killed herself because of the "cabin fever" the ship's crew are experiencing. * Regina has "the sickness" like Rousseau's team. ** Regina didn't seem to have any similarities to what happened to Rousseau's team, and she hadn't even been on the Island. * Regina was trying to get back to the "other side". * The book she was reading was upside-down, suggesting that she was mentally stuck in the "upside down" realm (starboard-realm, dark-side, if preferred). ** Her book was upside down because she was experiencing a mental breakdown as a result of the Cabin Fever, or - if the theories in the above section hold any merit - because she was in love with Naomi and mourning her loss. ** When she "committed suicide," she was actually trying to get back to the other side. As we know, the most effective way to get to the Island was via submarine, under water. ** By wrapping herself in chains, she was ensuring that she would sink fast enough to make it through to the "other side." * By wrapping herself in chains she was trying to weigh herself down enough so she could reach the Looking Glass station (the same way Charlie did). es:Regina/Theories